


If only you knew

by Douche_canoe



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Slow Burn, Teasing, george is very sleep deprived, so is author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Douche_canoe/pseuds/Douche_canoe
Summary: George is a sleep deprived mess and can only think about his Floridian friend and the constant teasing.What dream doesn’t know is that his flirting actual has an impact on George...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I said I wouldn’t write Dreamnotfound but I feel i need to to bring this full circle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only realised I didn’t write notes for this chapter recently (obviously a while after I started this fic) so I’m honestly not sure....

George’s fingers tapped impatiently on his desk, his distracted gaze darting around his room.

He leant back in his chair and slid down it.

He groaned and pushed himself back upright, his hand immediately moving to his mouse.

George found himself navigating his way around discord, finally hovering over the button for vc2.

He hesitated, biting his lips anxiously.

Did he want to go back? He’d left before his temper got the better of him but did he want to rejoin?

Before he could change his mind he clicked on the voice channel

He heard Sapnap and Dream mid conversation which hastily paused when they realised George was back.

“Hey Gog!” Sapnap called, chewing.

“Hi” he replied, subdued.

“You good” Sapnap continued, clearly distracted by his food.

“Err, yeah... just had to find something...”

Pft had to find your cool more like.

Yes George loved his friends, but he found them so infuriating.

They knew how flustered he got when Dream would start teasing him but his protests only made it worse.

Except it never usually got this bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I regret writing dnf? Yes and no
> 
> Am I going to finish the fic? Probably not
> 
> Will I remember this in a year and regret it? Most definitely


	2. When it all began

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m literally just going to write loads all at once because why not?  
> Also I think I’m going to try and make chapters a little longer but no promises

**Dream pov** **30 minutes before**

****

Dream span in his chair, his headphone chord getting tangled around him. 

****

The familiar sound of his friends bickering brought him crashing back to reality.

****

“DREAM! Tell George it’s his fault! I know you’re on my side!” Sapnap yelled

****

Dream sighed, spinning the opposite way to unwrap himself

****

“What happened?”

****

He listened whilst Sapnap explained what had happened, George interjecting every now and then only to be aggressively ‘shushed’ by Sapnap.

****

In the end, it was so blatantly obvious that Sapnap had somehow set fire to their old farm on the Dream SMP but was insisting it was George fault.

****

George didn’t do much to defend himself which was a little strange although he didn’t question it.

****

Dream tabbed back to minecraft and saw Wilbur looking at the farm and back at him before sprinting off to Phil’s house.

****

He opened his mouth to say something but shut it firmly, thinking about which of his verdicts would be more... fun.

****

George’s character bounded towards the farm, a bucket in each hand.

****

Dream stifled a laugh at the peculiar sight.

****

“Yo Dream?” Sapnap called, his player jumping over to his and crouching in-front of him.

****

He looked away from his screen before responding.

****

His voice was full of mock disappointment although he winced as he spoke.

****

“Oh Georgie. What have you done? However shall i punish you?”

****

He heard a choking noise escape George’s mouth as Sapnap exploded laughing.

****

Dream’s face turned red trying not to wheeze. Thank God nobody could see him.

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smiles :D


	3. Oh Georgeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another’s one

**George’s pov**

Thankfully the sound of someone joining their voice chat.

“Hello!” Came Wilbur’s voice

“Hi” Dream replied normally as if nothing happened.

“Does anyone know where Friend is?”

“Nah sorry dude. We’ll help you look once we’ve finished punishing Georgie” Sapnap giggled

The sound of Wilbur leaving was followed by one of Dream’s stupid wheezes.

George felt a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

“George, I know you’re blushing” Dream said, a hint of laughter still in his voice.

“I’m not streaming...” George mumbles weakly, shrinking into his hoodie, embarrassed.

“Oh-“ Dream got cut off by a yell from Sapnap.

“YO! Foods here! Be right back guys!” The sound of Sapnap’s chair squeaking away and the loud slam of a door.

“Oh- but I know you are. How about you show me...” Dream’s voice was barely a whisper.

George’s heartbeat faltered, his eyes darting to his phone which lay untouched next to his keyboard. 

His line of vision lingered on it for a little too long and Dream could tell he was questioning it from the silence.

“Wow. Did my words have that much of an effect on you?”, Dream whistled ,”I did not know I was that seductive”

“If only you knew” he muttered, thinking he’d only heard that in his head.

Now it was Dream turn to struggle to breath.

“Wha-!” Dream coughed, his voice an octave higher than usual.

“Fuck” George cursed

“Oohkayyy” Dream said, still laughing a little

“Nononon! I meant fuck as in fuck you!” He replied, his cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

“Go ahead” Dream said calmly.

George gaped, unsure what to say

“Awww. You’re so flustered. You know it’s cute when your flustered?” George imagined Dream’s face a picture of smug victory.

George mumbled something incoherent before exiting the vc and smashing his hand on his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a full goddamn smile chain y’all  
> ;)


	4. Talk to me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written this chapter at least 4 times and gotten distracted and it’s been deleted so we finally got there

George lay on his back, his eyes fixed on the ceiling, his hands balled into fists.

His nails dug painfully into his palms but compared to what Dream had thrown at him, it felt insignificant.

His hands hurt from slamming them on the desk continuously and he had a headache from the obvious.

The emotional turmoil squirming uncomfortably inside him made George want to curl up and scream until his ears bled.

He didn’t know this feeling. 

There was no way his goofy, Floridian friend had caused this.

And yet deep down...

George knew he had.

His phone pinged loudly, almost as though it was trying to distract him.

George gritted his teeth and he grabbed his phone.

It was already alight with the notification.

When it turned off, George had only had time to read the contact name and he felt his heartbeat falter.

His blood started pounding as he thumbed the home button, the incandescent light cascading back once more.

Once it was unlocked, it dumped him with and unopened snapchat from Dream.

He stared at it, not sure what to think.

But it was up to him whether it remained unopened or not.

George tapped the message which pulled up a low quality picture of Patches, Dream’s cat.

Above the cat, the words:

**“Are you okay”**

George smiled genuinely for the first time in a few days.

Him and Dream had a way of talking that George found calming and familiar.

He hastily took a picture of his window and typed a brief

**”Yeah”**

He hesitated, not knowing if he should say something else.

He pressed send and waited for a reply.

**”Oh thank God. I thought I’d scared you off”**

The picture was of Dream’s own window, the sun setting over Florida.

**”You’re about as scary as a feather. P.s. Very original photo by the way”**

A message whizzed back in reply.

**“A very intimidating feather I should hope. Also, I’ve been told copying someone means that they probably are either jealous or like the idea. Surprised you haven’t seen me copying you before”**

George’s breath caught in his throat, making him cough.

**”Don’t even”**

They bounced the messages back and forth for a while longer, George growing increasingly tired.

He decided maybe he’d actually get sleep that night.

**”Goodnight Dream”**

**”Night Beautiful ;)”**

**”Shut up”**

George dropped his phone face down on the carpet and lay back down, letting out a long sigh.

What

A 

Day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smile guys ;D


	5. Condensation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jsahfjkshafk I'm baaaackkk!!!!!!

A shrill, intrusive beeping shook George awake, much to his annoyance.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, blinking to get the fuzziness out of them.

He stumbled to the bathroom, clutching his phone tightly to his chest.

He flicked the lights on and almost jumped out of his skin at his reflection.

Thats _me_?

His eyes were bright and eager and his hair was disheaveled and it didn't look like him.

George put his phone down and quickly glanced at the time.

He rushed back into his room, remembering he was meant to start streaming.

He ran his fingers through his hair haphazardly and sat down to prepare for his stream.

George could hear his phone ringing from the other room so he darted back to the bathroom to grab it.

He'd accidentally left the hot tap on so the heat had caused the whole room to steam up.

He grabbed his phone and tried to wipe some of the water of the screen, whilst struggling to open the one window.

Eventually, George got it open and leant out the window, holding his phone precariously.

But thats when he slipped.

Fortnunately, George caught himself before his jaw hit the window sill but his phone wasn't too lucky.

It fell three floors and smashed into the pavement below.

George crashed into his door, thinking it was unlocked, before actually unlocking it and jumping down the stairs two at a time.

When he reached the bottom, a little group milling at the reception stared at him as he charged out of the door.

He tried to slow down once outside but the pavement was wet so he crashed straight into a man standing infront of the building.

The man stumbled back, startled.

"Sorry!" George apologised, not looking at the man watching curiously, and instead searched the floor for his phone.

He spotted his shattered phone and scooped it up, awkwardly shoving in back in his pocket.

Only then did he look up at the eyes watching him.

George sucked in a breath.

The man was quite tall, over six foot, with a mess of dark dirty blond hair and smiling green eyes that George found mesmerising.

He had a sharp jawline and high cheek bones, giving his face an official but mischievous expression. 

He had tanned, golden skin and overall George thought he could have passed off as a Hollywood actor.

And funnily enough, the man was American.

"That was your phone? I don't think you'll be able to repair that" The man chuckled.

His voice was clear and husky with a distinct American accent which made it sound rich and silky like honey.

But all George could hear was the familiar voice of his friend, Dream.

George nodded, despite himself and turned to go back inside. 

He trooped up the stairs, watching his feet carefully.

He padded into his apartment, not bothering to shut his door.

George got to his room and laid his damaged phone on his bedside table before collapsing onto his bed, immediately passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The phone really said yeet.
> 
> Also I'm hella proud of this description because I am usually so shit at descibing people in nice ways so this was effort but i hope it's worth it :)

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
